


The lost son's return

by L3e



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3e/pseuds/L3e
Summary: The wizarding world has been at rest for the last couple of years. But the return of a relative of a well-known figure might shake up this calm and peaceful state. Thus, it's the task of the main characters to track him down and eliminate him.Meanwhile, new alliances have been formed, while blossoming rivalries hinder the main characters' journey. This leads them to stick closely together, while they tread lightly into not so calm waters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. Prologue

The lost Son has returned. He was last seen in Hogsmeade, where he drank a shot of whiskey with a dear friend of his. Every witch must be warned. He is back.

“Quite extravagant, even for a person of his caliber”, Sirius remarked to his companion with a smirk creeping across his face, while folding the Daily Prophet. They were sitting at a big oak table, whose wood split and cracked from age. Dotted around the dining room was an assortment of wooden chairs, none of which matched in color or size.  
Behind the table was a big, black woolen rug, comfortable enough to sleep on. Resting solidly upon it was a well-worn brown leather couch: the perfect place for reading a book or cuddling with your loved ones. The fireplace radiated a warmth, that could disperse even the most gruesome dementor.  
The young man sitting across from Sirius focused his gaze on him, looking up from his cup of Earl Grey Tea. “’ The lost Son?’ Who that might be? You don’t think it’s ‘You – know – whose Son’, do you?” His face stiffened as he was brought back to those horrendous memories. Back to the old days. When the mark would remind him of the despicable deeds, which his former master had done. When it would serve as a constant memory of his fate. “If it really is, who I think it is, then rest assured, that I will fight him until I’m dead.” His voice oozed with determination and self – confidence as he resettled the knot in his silver – striped green tie. While warming his hands on his teacup, he put it back to his lips and took another sip.  
“Good morning to you both." Another person walked up to the table and looked at the two friends who had already sat down. Maybe a bit too aggressively the young man put down his teacup and concentrated on the person, who had just entered the room. “Potter….” “You should stop calling me that, darling.” Draco’s corners of his mouth wandered upwards and revealed a huge smile which made Harry’s day every time he saw it on the face of his boyfriend. “You’re up early. What kept you awake that long last night?”, Harry inquired, while taking a seat at the table.  
“Pansy did. I couldn’t keep that relationship up, you know? It was just too much with everything going on around us” Draco replied with a long sigh of relief as he remembered the breakup. The letter, which Pansy had written to him. “That letter. She could not say it to my face.” Draco’s lips quivered as he continued: “She couldn’t say it to my face….” “It’s useless to cry over spilled milk, boy”, Sirius added calmly. He did not quite understand, what Draco meant and why that was so important to him. But he could feel his heartache and felt sorry for him.  
“Do you want to burn the letter?” While Draco had been speaking, Harry had thought of a way, how he could help him. His break up with Ginny left him with nothing really, when he met her to tell her, that it was over. She took it on the chin and they went their separate ways. But Harry knew that he wanted to walk with Draco from now on.  
“Yes. Let us burn it.” Both of them rose to their feet and pushed their chairs to the table. Sirius stayed seated. “Do not burn yourselves”, he warned, while Harry and Draco were leaving the dining room. The fire, which consumed every last bit of a part of Draco’s past lightened up the evening sky with a warm red and melted into the departing sun. So, the two young men stood there, in unity, and watched it burn.


	2. Former death eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Draco's point of view and explores how he gets along with his new role as an Auror in the ministry of magic. However, this doesn't always go as smoothly as he imagined, because old rivalries are flaring up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy listening to music while reading, then I would suggest this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwB9EMpW8eY&pbjreload=101
> 
> It's called "Stand by you" by Rachel Platten.  
> If you like the story so far, then don't be shy to leave me a comment, kudos, or bookmark. I can't wait to hear from you.  
> Feedback is also welcome.  
> Enjoy!

I stood in front of the mirror and smiled at the image, which was looking back at me. The simple black jeans with the white blouse and the silver – striped green tie gave me a clean and fresh complexion. My first day at work could begin. While I was putting on my dark black suit and coat I was thinking about how people would react, when they would see me in the ministry for the very first time. How would they react to a death eater in their midst? Former death eater, I corrected myself swiftly.

“Draco!” My body still flinched every time I heard my name being called that way, with such determination and distinction. It reminded me of my father, who had disappeared after the Battle. “Draco!” Again. What could be so important at 7.30 in the morning that it needed my attention right away? “What is it?!”, I shouted back, while picking up my notecase from the floor next to our dark wooden bed, which was covered with amazingly soft sheets and surely a million mismatched cushions. “We need to leave!”, Harry replied from downstairs. He was probably standing at the foot of the stairs – as always. “You should stop shouting like that in the morning. I hate getting stressed out. You should know that!”  
As I was putting on my shoes, my gaze met with Harry’s and we both regarded each other with silence. Harry’s eyes seemed to say sorry because he knew, what I meant. He knew, that the memories of the Battle still haunted me in the night when I woke up again from a terrible nightmare drenched in sweat. I was not okay. But at least I wasn’t alone anymore. “I’m really sorry, love.” Harry put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. His warmth expelled the dark memories and replaced them with hope and security. Two things I had not got beforehand. How could they have been in stock in a house, which was just as freezing as the personalities of the people in it? 

“Have a great day at work, you two!” Sirius was leaning against the door frame and smirked, as Harry and I mounted on our broomsticks and flew off. London was appearing beautifully and mysteriously today at the same time. The Hungerford bridge was sticking out of the mist, which swirled around it. The coldness nearly cut my face, while we were flying over the residence of the prime minister. “Landing in front of the office will ensure, that everybody notices us.” Harry’s voice was nearly inaudible over the whooshing of the frosty breeze. Did I want everybody to know, that I was back? Did I really? I’m not sure. What if they start taunting me because of my past? What if they cannot see me as the person I was now? I sometimes even could not. How should other people then realize that I had changed? “Harry, wait”, I whispered. Thus, it was no wonder, that Harry couldn’t hear me. So, I stopped my broom. Meanwhile, I was standing directly over the entrance of the office. Harry must have noticed, that I was not following him anymore. “Draco.” I saw the worry in my boyfriend’s eyes. But what other options did I have? Did I even have an option? I had to do my job. I had to function. “Alright. Let us do it then, Harry. The best way out of something is through.” “Harry attempted to smile. Probably to cheer us both up. 

During the descent of our brooms, I flew closer to Harry. I needed his company right now. As we finally landed in front of the ministry, I could recognize a young woman, who was standing on the front steps of the stately white building. The many windows granted you a bit of an insight into the work other Aurors were doing at the moment. The young woman was meanwhile walking towards us and stopped as she recognized who we were. Her hands had been in her pockets. But by addressing us, she took them out and clapped out of excitement. “Harry and Draco! It’s so good to see you both again!” Granger would never stop being her happy but sometimes a bit knows – it all self. It was good to have her as a friend though. I started to like her more every day. “Good morning, Hermione! How have you and Ron been?” She was still with Weasley? I’m not sure if that was a good idea, I thought while listening to the starting conversation. “I’m fine so far, thank you, Harry. There’s nothing between Ron and me anymore. We broke up”, Hermione replied calmly. She didn’t seem to be phased by this at all. “Good Morning, Hermione”, I finally also greeted her nicely. Her smile grew even bigger. “You both must be cold. We should go inside.” With those words, she turned towards the entrance. However, I was not entirely sure, if I wanted to go inside. But I had to get to work at some point. So, I might as well just get over with it. “Are you coming too, Draco?”, Hermione inquired from the door. She was holding it open for me, expecting me to follow her.

Thus, we entered the lobby of the ministry of magic. The cold breeze from the outside followed us. Immediately, I felt, that something was wrong. Something would lead to a big fight. I could feel it. Hence, I grabbed my coat and drew it tighter around myself, while my other hand was fumbling for the wand inside the pocket on the inside. “What is he doing here?” I knew it. “I’m going to work, Weasley. What else does it look like?” What was his problem right now? I was just trying to do my job. “It looks like the ministry is getting sloppy with choosing its Aurors. Or why else would they allow a death eater to work in our midst?” He put an extra emphasis on the word “death eater”. My body tightened again. I could feel my airways closing up and my hands started to sweat. My legs were tingling and my head started to ache. I just wanted to do my job. I was not the person anymore which I used to be beforehand. 

So, I threw off my coat and bushed back the sleeves of my shirt. “Alright, listen, Weasley.” The adrenaline was pumping through my body with every beat of my heart. I was ready to fight. Harry and Hermione didn’t exist for me anymore at that moment. I was so focused on Ron, that I forgot them standing next to me completely. “I used to be a death eater, yes. But I am an Auror now. Whether you like it or not. The ministry of magick employs me, and I intend to do my job as I’m supposed to do it.” Ron started laughing dismissively. “As if you could stay objective after being a death eater. Who says you won’t be helping out your pals by not revealing relevant information to the ministry. They are at least highly wanted right now. Hence, I’m sure you would be the first one to know about their location or intentions. I mean, you were working for you – know – whom once.” Don’t push my buttons, Weasley. I swear. “You’re a disgrace for this whole institution. And after all of that, you’re Harry’s boyfriend.” Weasley just could not stop himself. You. Did. Not. How dare you!

“Yeah. I’m his boyfriend. Is there a problem with that?” I knew exactly what Weasley’s problem was. He hated to see me in one of those places, where he never would have expected me. Just like the little, poor pure blood he was. He couldn’t even use Voldemort’s name. Hermione was right, when she mentioned, that the avoidance of a name only produced more anxiety about the wearer of that name. “I need to leave now, Weasley. I have work to do.” The adrenaline was slowly receding to where it came from. My pride had not been broken, by Weasley’s little tantrum. He would have to live with me being here.

I picked up my coat and put it back on. Immediately, I felt the warmth come back to me, which had been gone beforehand. My breath caught up with my calming nerves and I started to come back to normality. Hermione was standing to my left and Harry to my right. The new silver trio. Ron let out a frustrated grunt and walked off. It was probably better for both of us if he would remove himself from my eyesight. I straightened my coat and my posture. Work could begin now.  
Thus, the three of us walked together to the elevators, which lay in the back of the ground floor of the ministry. Harry and I had to get to the first floor, while Hermione stayed here. She was working as an activist for muggles, witches, and elves, which was extensively impressive. It reminded me of our mutual school time, where she would always go on about the rights of muggles, witches, and elves. It was as if she had made her hobby to be her career. 

Harry and I walked into the elevator after we had said goodbye to Hermione. We would see her today at lunch again. Since Harry and I shared an office we reached it after a short walk. As I stepped inside I felt instantly at home. The black laptops on the light wooden desks reminded me, that this was the one place where I felt like I was in my element. This was my place to shine. Weasley could suffocate waiting for me to fail at my job.  
After I had hung my coat on the black coat stand, I took a seat at the desk and started up my laptop. “I made you some tea, love.” Harry must have made the tea in the little kitchen niche, which was laying behind his desk. Fortunately, we had one of those fancy tea cookers – with the Slytherin crest on it – of course. He put the black teacup next to the laptop and I started to smile, as I perceived the smell of Earl Grey tea. “You’re the best, Harry. Thank you so much.” “You looked quite fierce down in the lobby. When you were talking to Ron.” I raised my eyebrows and answered exhaustedly: “Weasley just couldn’t stop himself. He needs to keep his nose out of other people’s business.” Harry nodded and sat down behind his desks. As I started my laptop, the snake on the Slytherin crest twirled and then froze. The crest blinked in shimmery gold and then my desktop appeared. We continued working until the lunch break came around.

“I have to shortly finish this report about one of the death eaters we caught last week. He belongs to a bigger ring. We want to burst it. But we would need more resources for this, which the ministry kindly will not grant us. It’s kind of frustrating actually.” I really wished, we would have more help from the authorities on this, but even after talking to them multiple times, they still would not give us, what we needed to catch these bloody death eaters. I finished the report just in time. My teacup was empty. I must have refilled it at least once or twice, while I had been working on this death eater ring. It was a big thing. But luckily I got support from other Aurors, who happened to work on the same floor as Harry and I.  
We put our laptops in stand by and gathered our coats to walk to the cafeteria for our well–deserved lunch break. While I was putting on my coat, Harry was giving the teacups a quick clean. Will he be upset if I hug him now? Ah, fuck it. Quickly, I waddled over to him and hugged him. He set the teacups down and turned around. We kissed and our arms tightened around each other. When our lips met, I felt like everything was falling in place. Everything was alright. I know who I’m and what my job is. Not to mention the wonderful boyfriend, who would support me through thick and thin. I could smell his cologne, which I had gifted him for his last birthday. It reminded me of the scent, which streets give off when it has rained and lemons – earthy and citrusy at the same time. I closed my eyes and let myself fall. However, the knocking at the door interrupted us. 

I opened my eyes again and slowly pulled away from Harry. “Who that might be?”, I asked no one specific. As I turned around the scent of Harry’s cologne was still hanging in the air. “Hey, guys. I thought, that I would come and pick you up for lunch. But I didn’t want to interrupt. I’m sorry.” It was Hermione, who had opened the door by herself. She was standing in the doorway. I smirked and approached her, followed by Harry. Thus, the trio made its way to the cafeteria.  
The moment, when I opened the door of the cafeteria and let the others pass through, I knew, that our lunch would be interrupted. Let us call it intuition. The cool thing In the cafeteria was, that you could sit at one of the many simple tables, which were surrounded by differently colored sofas. On the tables, there were little menus, who were dancing in the air. To order your food, you just tipped on the item with your wand and the kitchen would be notified about your order. The room was lined with windows on one side, so that you had a wonderful view of London, while you were eating your lunch. To my delight, the fog had cleared up and the sky was now just as ice blue, like my eyes.  
Thus, I sat down at the table with the green sofas, took off my coat, and ordered a pumpkin pie and a butterbeer. It works well together, trust me. While I was waiting for my order to come to the table, I started a conversation with Hermione and Harry about the death eater ring, how I intended to catch them and that the resources were too scarce for that. What we discussed here, that stayed here.

“Ah, interesting who we have here.” Of course, it was Weasley again. Didn’t he have anything better to do? “What do you want?”, I asked – my voice ripe with annoyance. “You shouldn’t be here, Malfoy. You’re just like your father. You always have been like that and you will never be any different.” As soon as he mentioned my father, I was out of my seat. I stepped up close to Weasley. Since we nearly had the same height, we met each other at eye level. Mine were sparkling and filled with rage. They contracted. I clenched my fists. Weasley wasn’t thinking about moving even one bit. “Do not dare to compare me to my father, Weasley. He was a coward – vile, cruel, and ice cold. I might be called Draco, but I’m not a Malfoy no more.” My opponent still wasn’t moving, but he chuckled. Could Weasley not see, that I was different from my family? Or was he trying to test me? Damn, I hated that, like Voldemort himself. Finally, he advanced his hand into the pocket of his jacket and drew his wand. Had he completely lost his mind right now? “Ronald, you cannot do this!” Hermione was standing next to me. “And you cannot stand on his side! What are you thinking?!”, Ron shouted. Meanwhile, the whole cafeteria must be listening.  
“What am I thinking? You were the one, who started all of this. Draco didn’t do anything, besides his job. You’re constantly distracting and taunting him. He doesn’t need any of that.” While she was talking, the waitress had brought our lunch. I looked over at her and nodded thankfully at her. She smiled and left again. Was it only me or were Hermione and Weasley constantly fighting over something? “Look, Weasley. If you have a problem with me, then you will just have to live with the fact, that I’m working here now. Also, I’m going to enjoy my lunch – preferably without being interrupted by you.” With those words, I moved away from Weasley and walked to the table. He could really get on my nerves. Without any further commentary, Ron left. The whole tension disappeared out of my body and I sat down to eat my lunch.

After lunch, Hermione, Harry, and I went back to our offices to finish the work, which we had left there beforehand. I could extract some more information about this death eater ring, by making a few phone calls and writing to different colleagues of mine. The good kind of colleagues. They could help me out with the hints they gave me, but the final clue remained in the dark.  
Quite exhausted, but happily, I shut down my laptop after a long day of work. I hadn’t got as far, as I wanted to, but that was okay. It had already been a difficult experience today and I was ready to leave, to be quite honest. Thus, I finished up my tasks, ordered my files in my folders, and as I was shutting down my computer, the snake twirled one last time, then the screen went dark. I closed the laptop.  
“Are you ready to leave?”, I asked Harry, as I was walking over to his desk. He was still working on a task, which needed to be done today apparently. “Yes, honey. I’m done now.” Carefully, he wrote the last few sentences on a piece of parchment and took it with him, as we were leaving the office. Carrying our notecase and backpack we reached the exit and left the ministry without being disturbed again. Our brooms were waiting on the outside of the ministry for us. We mounted them and started our flying home towards Sirius’ house. While I was sitting on my broom, I was thinking about the incident with Weasley again. Why would he react like this? Was it my fault? Why would I think that?! I didn’t do anything wrong. I was just doing my job. 

“Watch out!” Harry’s scream reached me too late because I was just flying into him. He nearly fell off, but I could grab his hand. The only thing keeping him from falling to his death, was me holding him. How comforting. Do not let go of him! No matter what!  
“Stupefy!” Suddenly, I felt a huge push and before I realized, what just had happened, I was hanging on my broom – holding myself with the other hand. Brilliant. Once again it all depends on me, whether someone dies or not. With that thought, I tried to pull myself up. But my whole weight was pulling me down. I couldn’t hold on for much longer. Come on. You’re a Slytherin. Any cunning ideas on how to not die? I really hated my brain sometimes. With the last of my remaining energy I tried again to pull myself up and this time it worked. I wrapped my legs tightly around the broom, while not letting go of Harry’s hand. Why didn’t they attack him too? Who did this in the first place? How about pushing the broom upwards, so that Harry can reach his with his free left hand? That’s not even that dumb of an idea, is it? So, I directed my broom upwards. No! Why did he let go? Harry?! My whole body stiffened and I turned around terrified, just to see my boyfriend sitting on his broom – smiling. It was not like, he nearly just died of a cowardly attack. Who was the attacker anyway?

“That’s what you get for working in the ministry, Malfoy.” Of course. I should have known the whole fucking time. Weasley. “How dare you attack another witch like that! You’re a coward!”, I shouted, while gripping the handle of my broom tightly, so that my knuckles turned white. My whole body tensed up again. But I could feel, that I was tired. Too tired to fight him again. With the last of my remaining force, I could pull myself up on my broom. Catching a deep breath, I replied shakily: “I know that you have a problem with me, Weasley. But I can’t change that. So, leave us alone. And don’t you dare bring Harry or Hermione into this. They’re my friends – my family.” With that, I turned around to Harry and he nodded. No more words were spoken, as we were leaving Ron and finally making our way to Sirius’ residence.  
“How was your first day of work today, Draco?” Sirius welcomed us into the house. “I was reminded of why I hate to be anywhere in a close range of Weasley. He gets my blood boiling. A complete abomination for the whole wizarding world.” Wait. What was I saying? Shit. I didn’t mean it that way. My hands were shivering, as I took off my coat and looked at Harry – anxious to know, what he would think of what had just come out of my mouth. Why did I do this? Why did I have to be like this? Maybe Weasley was right and I was like my…. But that couldn’t be. I wasn’t a death eater. Not anymore. I stopped doing that immediately after the Battle. I wasn’t the same person anymore.  
“I mean he’s a pureblood like you. So that shouldn’t be the problem, should it?” Another question from Sirius. I was still gnawing on the first one. “I didn’t mean it that way. I’m sorry, Harry.”, I finally answered, while nearly bursting into tears. This day had been too much. Now everything came bubbling out. All the memories. All the screaming. All the fighting. “It’s okay, honey. I know, that you have had a rough day. Ron really should move on. It’s not like we all make mistakes in our lives”, he replied, while putting his shoes on the shoe rack next to mine. There it was again. The confirmation. The reassurance, which I had never got beforehand. It was given to me so freely. I didn’t have to doubt the validity of the statement. I just knew that he was telling the truth. Because he had never given me a reason to distrust him.

“I made some dinner if you both would like anything to eat.” Sirius was already walking towards the kitchen. “Wait. Hold up. Did you cook it? Oh boy, that’s going to be interesting”, Harry teased. “it’s mashed potatoes, beans, and some steak. You can’t really mess that up now, can you?” He cooked my favorite food. What a treasure he was. A smile crept up on my face, while I was following them. The kitchen was rather small but cozy. It consisted of a large wooden table, with two huge and long benches standing on each side of it. No one was sitting at the table, but it was set for three. The smell was astonishing. Sirius happened to be a good cook after all. As I approached the stove, I could smell the buttery mashed potatoes, the beans, which were bubbling in the pot, and the steak, which was seasoned with Sirius’ favorite seasoning mix. I bent down over the different pots and pans and closed my eyes. It smelled so good.  
“Are you flirting with my food, Draco?”, Sirius joked, while tapping me on the shoulder. He needed to take the food away from the flame, otherwise it would burn to bits. Laughing, I shook my head and sat down at the table. The mashed potatoes melted in my mouth when I took a bit of them. Oh, and the beans, they were so softy, but crunchy at the same time. The burner after all was the steak. Perfectly seasoned and cooked to excellence. If you have a friend, who cooks like this, then you don’t need any five-star restaurant. “It was so good, Sirius. Thank you so much!”, I mentioned to him, as Harry and I were cleaning up the kitchen and doing the dishes. Sirius was still sitting at the table and reading a book. It was bound in green velvet and could be closed with a silver hinge. Although it eluded a sense of mystery, I couldn’t read, what its title was, because it was covered up by Sirius’ hand. So, I returned to washing out the pot, which had cooked those delicious beans beforehand.

After we were done with the clean-up, we decided to go to bed early. It had been a stressful day for all of us. Although Sirius hadn’t actually told us, what he had been doing all day, I’m sure, that he had been as active as we. Thus, I entered our bedroom and put my notecase next to our bed. As I was undressing and changing into my pajamas, Harry came in. “Oh, I’m sorry, Draco.” He still got a bit uncomfortable, even though we have been together for some time now. “It’s okay, honey”, I meant calmly. It didn’t bother me when he saw me changing.  
“Come on, let us go to bed.” I took his arm and guided him towards the bed. He quickly put on his pajamas too. So, we were laying next to each other – holding each other in our arms. Then we turned to each other, looked into each other’s eyes, and smiled. The last thing I saw, before I fell asleep, was my boyfriend’s smile.


End file.
